The Death Curse
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Death! Semi rape! All the good stuff Harry Potter can hold  not really...  But it does have sudical thoughts in it and sadness!


Summary: Harry and Draco just get a little too close in their relationship.

Warning: This is Yaoi! BoyxBoy! If you don't like, then go away! Don't flag either please! T^T Let other people enjoy the horrid story! I love yaoi but I write crappy stories! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! Even though I wish I did!

_Thoughts_

_**~TimeSkip~**  
_

* * *

Harry wandered around the school grounds, wondering what he could possibly doing at a Godly hour like this. Midnight and the moon was high in the sky. He didn't know why but being in the center of danger was a thrill to him. Being the center of attention and what not. He walked to the Forbidden Forest and stayed on the course. He kept on walking, determined to meet Malfoy there and settle whatever they had against each other. 'Why can't he just get a life?' Harry thought as he growled a bit, finally entering the forest.

Harry walked through the forest, almost tripping on a thick root. He swallowed air as he put his Lumos on and walked to the right path to the Whomping Willow. He looked around for the pale one he called his lover. Draco came in sight as Harry stepped near the Willow. "Why meet at such a dangerous place Malfoy!" he shouted to the other, knotted his eyebrows in annoyance. Making Malfoy laugh. "Well Potter! You actually came!"

Draco stated as he smiled at Harry. "Why don't we talk closer to each other," Draco said with a slight blush appearing on his pale cheeks. Harry saw the blush and arched an eyebrow. He walked closer to Malfoy, but was still being cautious of the other in case he started out a random duel like earlier in the week. "What are you planning Malfoy!" Harry shouted to him as he walked a bit closer. He wasn't so sure if he should move anymore then he was now.

Malfoy smiled sadly at Harry. "Potter, can I ask you a question? What is love?" he asked as he looked serious when he asked it. Harry frowned deeply, not entirely getting the question. "Wait, what?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks to Malfoy.

Malfoy cleared his throat. "What is love?" he asked more clearly this time, making Harry blink even more. _'What the hell?'_ Harry thought as he pondered the question a bit. "Love...love is a feeling you have for another person that is more then friendship. Wanting to embrace them, make love to them, and make them feel happy," Harry said as he almost got too into the explanation. Then he remembered who he was talking to and cleared his throat. "Why do you want to know anyways Malfoy?" he asked with a sneer.

Draco set his eyes downcast as he frowned. "I'm sorry but you look much cuter when you talk about love Potter. Why aren't you like that all the time...around me?" Draco asked as he looked up at Harry, tears coming to his eyes. Harry blinked at the sudden tears. He was surprised that Malfoy even had feelings. He swallowed a bit and shook his head. "Treat other like you'd want to be treated Malfoy," Harry stated, his stare hard and cold.

Draco bit his lip and looked down at the ground, now interested into the ants crawling across the soil in attempt to get away from the two. "Malfoy! Why did you call me out here?" Draco didn't answer, he just looked to the side, throwing the question to the side. "Answer me Malfoy!" Harry almost screamed.

"To confess my love to you!" Draco yelled back, tears spilling over, down his cheeks. Harry was taken aback by this. Why would Malfoy love him? Was he that important? How? Harry swallowed and licked his lips, opening his mouth to say something but then closed it again, not finding the right words to say. "Say something damn it!" Draco yelled in distress. He bit his lip and kept himself from crying any further.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. _'Oh God! If I don't say something soon then Malfoy will think I don't feel the same way...say something Potter! Say something to him! You love him! Why don't you say something!'_ Harry debated with himself. His time slowly coming to a end. "I knew it!" Draco yelled as he cried more. "You don't love me! You never have! All those signals I felt you give me, t-they were nothing? Really? Why do you have to lead people on like that Potter? Do you like to hurt people in the heart and never have them heal! What the hell is your problem!" Draco yelled at Harry. Tears cascading down his cheeks.

Harry swiftly started to walk towards Draco, he pulled him by the collar to bring them close together then planted a passionate kiss on Draco's lips. When he felt Draco relax into the kiss he slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, making him whimper a bit. Draco slowly melted into the kiss though, his hands going to Harry's chest where he slowly started to take off the others cloak. Harry broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two as Harry took off his glasses, throwing them somewhere. Draco blushed at the new Harry and kissed him first instead, surprising Harry to the fullest.

Harry smirked into the kiss and kissed Draco back as his hand started to undress him also. Slipping the cloak off and letting it fall down to the forest floor. Harry broke the kiss as sweat began to develop on their bodies. "Ugh, it's so stuffy," Draco whined as he panted. Harry chuckled as he stripped the Slytherin of his long sleeve shirt. "Let me help you undress Malfoy," he said. Draco blushed darkly and smiled softly. "It's Draco to you Harry," he said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and looked deeply into his eyes, getting lost in them. "Why are your eyes so beautiful Harry?" Draco asked as he looked at the boy and smiled sweetly.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Your eyes are very pretty too, since I look into them all the time," Harry said smirking. Draco shook his head. "So self-centered even when it comes to romance, eh Potter? " Draco said smiling softly. Harry shrugged his shoulders and kissed Draco a bit roughly on the lips, forcing his tongue into Draco's mouth. After a good five minutes, he broke the kiss and the two of them were panting and Draco was blushing. "Yeah I am, but that is something you'll learn to LOVE, about me Draco," Harry said smiling deviously.

Draco shook his head, and started to attack Harry's neck with small love bites. Sucking here and there making bruises. His hands now around Harry's waist. He took his shirt off and saw the slashes of a whip across his chest. He gently touched them with his hands, tears slowly surfacing to his eyes. "W-what hap-happened?" Draco asked as he kissed one of the marks, making Harry wince slightly. "That was detention with Snape," Harry stated coolly without emotion.

"P-Potter...you have to report this! Even if he is the head of my house! I'll report him my self if you don't do it!" Draco almost yelled to Harry as tears spilled down his hugged Harry tightly and cried into his chest.

"What? Are we a couple now Draco?" Harry asked, making the Slytherin go stiff and swallow whatever he had to say. "Wha-what? Why aren't we?" Draco exclaimed in alarm. He had just confessed his feelings to Potter. What more did he want? Sex! _'I don't think so!' _he thought. Draco shook his head. "Isn't confessing my feelings for you enough for you Potter? Tell me why it isn't!" Draco pleaded, holding onto Harry's waist tightly. "Tell me," he pleaded, tears coming down his cheeks. Harry snorted making Draco pull away. "I'd rather rape you then make love to you Draco. That is how much I hate you. I can't believe you fell for the shit of me kissing you! They did say you were gullible and a little slut. Why don't we test that out for ourselves eh?" he said as he closed in on Draco. Trapping him between the tree trunk and his own body.

"Why don't we go back to the castle! Yeah! That seems like a fantastic idea! Let's go back to the castle Potter!" Draco said as he tried to get away but Harry just pushed him back up again the tree trunk, roughly.

Harry smiled evilly at Draco. "I don't think so Draco," he whispered in his ear seductively. He got a vine from the tree behind Draco and tied Draco's wrists together, getting it nice and tight around them. "Well well well, what so we have here?" Harry asked, sounding exactly like Snape. "A erection already Draco? What a whore..." Harry said as he groped the bulge, making Draco cry out. "You like that? You like it Draco?" Harry asked smirking. Draco bit his lip, a harsh blush appearing on his face.

Draco nodded his head as drool came from his mouth, his head turned to the side. "U-ugh!" he cried out, making Harry smirk. "What else can we do to get the little slut to come? Hm?" Harry asked Draco as he grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "Where's your wand?" he asked in a serious tone. Draco licked his lips and panted heavily. "B-back po-pocket..." he mumbled as he swallowed.

Harry nodded his head and got Draco's wand from his back pocket. "Alright then." He said as he began to press the tip of the wand into the tip of Draco's cock, making him yell out. "A-AH!" Harry looked at Draco's heated face and licked his lips. He grabbed his chin to make him face him. He did a deep passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into Draco's mouth harshly. Making Draco whimper and tears roll down his cheeks.

"Your fucking cra-AH!" Draco screamed out at the last part and put his head on Harry's shoulder and swallowed as he messed with the hem of Harry's pants. Harry pushed him against the tree trunk again, in disgust. "No leaning on me you whore," Harry said in an ice cold voice. Draco tried to keep his tears in but they came anyways, watering the plants below. Harry put the wand more in and Draco cried out.

"P-Potter! Ah~!" he released onto the forest ground as Harry had moved out of the way. "Sheesh Malfoy! You dirtied the pretty dirt of the fucking forest! What the fuck is your problem?" he asked as he slapped Draco across the face harshly. Draco's head was brought to the side by the force of the impact and it left a red mark on his face. Stinging and he winced as Harry slapped the same place again. "I want you to scream since I slapped you SO hard," Harry ordered as he kept on hitting Draco, each time the his voice getting louder. By the twentieth slap Draco finally screamed at the pain of the skin being slapped till it was raw almost.

Harry smirked evilly and kissed the tender flesh, making Draco almost scream again. "So sorry...did I hurt you? Do you know how much I care? None!" Harry said as he laughed a bit. He looked at the ground and picked up a jagged rock from the ground. "Best way a kill a lover is through a slow and painful death," Harry said as he smiled sweetly at Draco.

Draco went wide eyed. He didn't want a death like that. He wanted a quick and painless death. One where the pain was sent so fast through your body you didn't even know it was there. He shook his head at Harry. "Please! Don't!" he pleaded making Harry chuckle evilly. Harry began to carve into Draco's right arm, making the boy cry out loudly. He marked every inch of skin showing to him, even the face and ears, skin showing. After Harry was finally done with with his piece of artwork. He smiled and let the bleeding Draco drop to the ground weakly. Falling flat on his face as his head was turned to the side.

His breath was shallow as he heard the clacking of Harry Potter leaving him there in the Forbidden Forest, all alone, to be eaten by all the magical creatures there. Draco swallowed as he went over the weeks he was with Potter. How they laughed, talked, ate, slept together so many times. Why was this time different? Is it because he confessed his feelings this time? What did he do wrong! _'Potter is confusing,' _he thought as his sight slowly started to get out of focus and what not.

"Harry Potter...the love of my life...killed me...not even by my own wand or the death curse..."

Draco paused as he saw the wolfs circling him and growling at the scent of blood. He laughed a bit to himself. _'Have a good meal out of me little ones,' _he thought as he slowly closed his eye and they went after him.

Draco Malfoy's screams being heard from the castle.

Making people look around for the source but finding none.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiling like little idiots.

Two of the three didn't know what or who it was.

But Harry Potter knew it was him who caused it, who made it, who killed it, who he fell in love with. His heart tore in two as he heard the screams echo throughout the castle grounds. Tears coming to his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

_**~TimeSkip~**_

Harry kept on coming to the site where he last met Malfoy in his life. He was the last one he talked to. He put a note down there at the where a collection of papers already laid from him coming the other days. He swallowed and shook his head. '_I shouldn't have done that,' _he thought while tears came down. "I'm so sorry Draco...but I really did truly love you," he mumbled as he pointed his own wand at him.

"I'm doing this for you, since I knew you would want it," he stated.

"Avada Kadavra," he mumbled. A green light shooting out of his want toward himself.

Everyone knew about Harry Potter's death but they didn't ever know about Draco Malfoy's. They name they mostly remember today is neither. They forgot about them both. The are now know as the couple who sacrificed each other to be together in death and life. This is how they will always be remembered. It doesn't matter who died first, what matters is that they are both the two who are remembered.

* * *

Note: I cried when I wrote this...I suck! DX

Hey person! :D Review because you love me! You also want to make me a way better writer right? :D Tell me what you think! Second chappie? Lol I think not! XD


End file.
